In general, a repair technician diagnoses a malfunction of a vehicle by scanning a diagnostic trouble code (DTC) indicated by the vehicle by using a portable vehicle diagnosis apparatus with scanning capability and repairs the vehicle with reference to the DTC.
Since the repair technician simultaneously performs a search for information and a repair of the vehicle using the portable vehicle diagnosis apparatus, work efficiency may decrease, and utilization of information and efficiency and reliability of the result of work may vary depending on technical proficiency of the repair technician.